


The Night Shift

by raindropsonroses16



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Band AU without Brendon, Doctor AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindropsonroses16/pseuds/raindropsonroses16
Summary: Ryan Ross, a newish ED resident, has just been switched from the day shift to Brendon Urie's, the night shift's attending, shift. Pranks ensue, love happens, betrayal happens, and, of course, all while saving patients. Ryan's a shy, caring doctor while Brendon is an energetic, hard ass who loves his job, some times a little too much.





	1. Chapter One

Brendon Urie’s eyes fly to the man walking into the emergency department after Victoria Asher, a fellow doctor, nudges him. He approaches the older man and sticks out his hand. “Brendon Urie, the attending. You must be the guy switching from the day shift.”

The man smiles, nods, and shakes Brendon’s hand. “Ryan Ross, sir. A pleasure to meet you.”

“If you want, you can go put your things in a locker and change. Gabe wills how you where it is,” Brendon says before nudging the nurse beside him with his arm. As they walk away, he calls out, “be aware, it’s a full moon. The crazies will be out.”

Vicky chuckles beside him. “Bren, chill out and drink your coffee. Lord knows you need it after working the day shift this morning. You gotta stop doing the doubles.”

“I’ll stop when people stop getting hurt and sick,” Brendon says as he chugs the last bit of his coffee. He hears the telltale sign of an ambulance rushing in. “What have we got here?”

“Young adult female, around fifteen, drug overdose on pills,” the paramedic calls out. “Brother found her. He was following behind us.”

Brendon nods. “Jon, with me. We’re going to trauma 2.” He turns to the girl, who seems slightly conscious. “Hey. I’m Doctor Urie. Can you tell me your name?”

“We pushed NAC in the ambo. Brother said she had an empty bottle of acetaminophen in the bathroom with her. He had no idea why she would do it,” the paramedic says. “She seemed a little better afterwards.”

“On my count,” Brendon says as they reached the bed. “1, 2, 3.” They move the girl swiftly and Brendon moves in to check her vitals. He orders blood tests to make sure acetaminophen is the only thing she overdosed on, and orders a nurse to keep an eye out for when she woke up.

*************************

Ryan had heard the stories about his new attending. They aren’t always good. He could be a hard ass, but he knows how to do his job. Ryan had worked alongside him a few weeks ago on the day shift but nothing seems to have sparked a memory in Brendon’s brain.

"Hey newbie! We need a doc to pronounce this guy dead,” Pete, a nurse known for his pranks, calls from a room further down the hallway.

Ryan sighs and goes toward the room. He peeks in and immediately notices bright red sneakers under the blanket covering the body. He walks over to the bed and reaches out to check for a pulse.

The body moves and a brown haired man comes into Ryan’s view. He lets out a loud screech as the man says, “Boo!” They could hear several people running and the first person through the door is Brendon. His face turns to a scowl as he sees Pete and William, the brown haired man, laughing their asses off.

“Don’t torture the poor guy,” Brendon says from the doorway. “He’s a doctor, you better respect him.” He leaves the room muttering something about “stupid nurses always playing pranks.”

Ryan rushes out of the room. His heart is racing, hands shaking, and he seems to be on the verge of a panic attack. He jumps when a hand lands on his arm. Ryan’s eyes follow the arm up to the face and he visibly relaxes when he recognizes the person as Brendon.

“Are you okay? You look kind of freaked out.” Brendon’s brown eyes convey concern and he tightens his hand around Ryan’s arm. “Come on.” He drags Ryan to the nearest door, which reveals a storage closet.

Brendon closes the door with ease and leans against it, not saying a word.

Ryan squeezes his eyes shut and breathes in through his nose and out through his mouth. During Ryan’s yoga breathing, Brendon stays silent. It seems like forever before Ryan finally calms down.

“I’m sorry. That doesn’t happened often, but sometimes I get flashbacks,” Ryan mumbles, not really going into detail about the flashbacks. He tightens his hands into fists and a flash of anger crosses his eyes before he releases the fists and sighs.

Brendon shrugs. “I can’t have my staff passing out or in full on freak out mode in front of the patients. Are you sure you’re okay now? I’m always here to talk if you need me.”

Ryan answers with a nod and they both go back to work.

*************************

Vicky calls Brendon’s name as he walks down the hallway. “Toxicology came back on your patient. It’s clear other than the acetaminophen. Her other labs are quite concerning though.” She handed Brendon the tablet showing the labs.

“Son of a bitch,” Brendon mutters. “Call Ross!” He runs off down the hall and hears slow pounding steps behind him.

 Ryan’s hand catches Brendon’s and pulls him to a stop. “What is going on?”

Brendon’s head is swimming with different emotions and Ryan can see them cross his eyes as the emotion changes. “We just need to get to the girl now. Ask questions later.”

They both take off down the hall again and come upon the girl’s room quickly. She is awake when they walk in. “Hi. We met earlier. I’m Doctor Urie and this is Doctor Ross. We’re here to help you. Could you tell me your name?”

The girl’s brother opens his mouth but she beats him to it. “Rose. Andrew is my legal guardian. Our parents were drug addicts and the court didn’t want to take me away from my brother.”

“Andrew, do you mind if we talk to Rose by ourselves? You can stand right outside the room and watch through the window if you’d like,” Brendon asks, looking at the younger man.

Andrew nods and goes outside. Brendon turns back to Rose and hands Ryan the tablet to look through. “Rose, what can you remember from the past couple of nights? Was there something that bothered you?”

Rose pauses for a second and looks at both doctors, tears starting to run down her face. “I remember laying down in my bed and taking those pills. I wanted everything to end. Nobody understood what I was feeling. I couldn’t piece the words together to make everyone understand. I hated my parents for leaving us. I hated my brother for always being the perfect one. I hated my body because it wasn’t perfect. My friends hated me once they found out about my parents were addicts. I tried to cope with the pain but it ended in a couple months of alcoholic induced hook-ups.”

Both doctors listen to the story with blank expressions. “Did you know you were with child?” Ryan asks her, moving his hand to grip hers. “We have to get an OB-GYN in here, but your lab work still shows that you are pregnant. I don’t want this to concern you; your child might be perfectly fine.”

Rose’s tears fall harder. She looks over at her brother, who is staring at them through the window.

“We’ll let you be with your brother. Whether you want to tell him or not, that is your choice. An OB should be in soon to check on the baby.” Brendon stands up, putting a hand on Ryan’s shoulder and slowly pulling him out of the room. He nods at Andrew, allowing him back into the room and walks down the hallway beside Ryan. “That never gets any easier. I’m going to order a psych eval.” They pause at the end of the hallway, long enough for Brendon to order the psych eval and call an OB.

Ryan looks out at the other doctors bustling around. Brendon drops off the tablet and points to the break room. They go inside, grab a cup of coffee, and sit in silence for a few minutes.

“What made you want to become a doctor?” Brendon asks, looking directly at Ryan.

Ryan doesn’t answer right away, seemingly trying to formulate an answer in his mind. “I didn’t have the best childhood. My father was an alcoholic and his anger would be taken out on me. My mother left when I was young. I actually didn’t hear from her until my father’s death. My best friend, Spencer, convinced me to start a band with him. We were signed, had a big hit when we were seventeen and sixteen respectively. My dad didn’t approve of that lifestyle. We toured for a while and I decided I was done and wanted to go to medical school.”

“Why didn’t you continue the band?”

“I couldn’t disappoint my father anymore. I never got to tell him though. He died before I was able to tell him I was accepted back to school,” Ryan ground out through clenched teeth.

Brendon looks at him with sympathy. His eyes conveying that he really doesn’t want to grudge up old memories. “And your band? What happened to it?”

Ryan shrugs. “They got a new guitarist. I still live with Spencer and Dallon, our bassist. There was no ill will. I wanted to help people and this is how I go about helping them.” He looks up at Brendon and smiles slightly. “What about you?”

Brendon laughs out loud. “I come from a line of doctors. It was expected of me, but I knew I was cut out to be a doctor.”

“I’ve worked with you before, you know. You’re on the day shift all the time and I was on day shift until they hired a new resident and switched me. I’m assuming you all lost your resident?” Ryan looks back down at his coffee.

“She went to work for another hospital. I’m glad we got you though. You seem like a great doctor,” Brendon says as he looks at his watch. “Break’s over.”

*************************

Ryan stumbles into his apartment just as Spencer and Dallon were waking up. “Coffee, need more, stat,” he grumbles.

Spencer lets out a loud laugh and places a cup in his hand. “Was it that bad?”

Ryan chugs the coffee and shakes his head. “No. I think I’m going to fall for the attending though. This is bad, guys. He’s amazing.”

“Dude, you need to go out. Like seriously out. When are you off next?” Dallon asks. He grabs a plate and starts cooking some breakfast as Ryan blanches and shrugs. “Spence, we need to go to the studio soon.”

“I know, I know. Ryan, where are those lyrics you wrote?” Spencer starts shuffling around papers.

Ryan groans. He is currently hired as the lyricist for the band he left. “Can’t you record something I’ve already written? I’ll write when I wake up. I’m going to bed.” He puts the coffee cup in the sink and stumbles away to his room. Ryan crashes on his bed and falls asleep almost immediately. A certain doctor whose name happens to be Brendon Urie, though, plagues his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan doesn’t see Brendon for the next couple shifts he has at the hospital. It’s not like Ryan is looking for Brendon specifically though, or not that he’d admit anyway. Each morning he would come home and crash into bed as Spencer and Dallon head out to the studio. Sometimes, he would wake up to the guys in the living room playing softly as he got ready for work.

"Hey man,” Spencer calls as he walks out of his room on Friday morning, which will be a double for him as the hospital is low on staff right now but luckily it’s his last shift for three more days. “How’s it going? I feel like I barely see you anymore.”

Ryan waves his hand. “How are the guys? Are Alex and Ian still having problems getting along?”

Spencer laughs. “No. Alex has subjected himself to the fact that Ian has been in the band longer. Are we all still going out tomorrow night like we planned?”

“As long as I don’t have to wake up before 5pm, I’m good,” Ryan says as he heads out for the day. The day happens to pass like normal, still no Brendon though. The next morning after his late shift, Ryan trudges home and falls into his bed without a word to Spencer. True to his word, he wakes up at 5:30 and starts getting ready.

When Ryan walks out of his room, Spencer, Dallon, Alex, and Ian are all waiting for him. “Let’s get this show on the road then,” Ryan says. They head out to their favorite bar and immediately order beers as soon as they get there. Ryan stays near the bar in hopes that he doesn’t have to dance with the rest of the guys.

“Hey,” a familiar voice calls from beside Ryan. Ryan turns and blinks several times when he realizes the person talking to him is Brendon. “Fancy seeing you here, huh?”

“I-uh,” Ryan starts, “I’m here with my friends.” He makes a vague gesture toward the dance floor and smiles. He spots Spencer dancing along side Ian and Dallon. Alex, whom he has only met a few times, is missing from the group. Spencer catches Ryan’s eye and then starts walking over to him.

Brendon moves to sit next to Ryan. He orders a beer and looks at Ryan. “How have you been? Has Pete finally left you alone?”

"Fine. Not really, but I’ve been tactfully avoiding him. I worked a couple doubles so I have the next few days off,” Ryan says as Spencer appears at his side. “Brendon, this is my best friend, Spencer. Spencer, Brendon, my attending.”

Spencer smiles and shakes Brendon’s hand. “Nice to meet you. Come on, Ry. We’ve got to get you dancing.”

“Nice try, Spence. I worked a double last night and you’re lucky I’m even here. Why don’t you dance with Dal or Ian? Ian is always trying to fuck around with you.” Ryan turns his gaze to the bushy haired boy in the crowd. Ian’s 25, compared to Spencer who is turning 27 this year and Ryan who will be 28. “It’s not like it’s our birthday yet. Remember our deal?”

“Dude, that was how long ago? You were in college!” Spencer exclaims, laughing at the same time. “That feels like ages ago.”

Ryan and Spencer turn to face each other when a familiar song comes on and Ryan hears his own voice. Spencer bursts out in laughter and has the widest grin on his face. Brendon gives them both a weird look. “Are you guys laughing at the song? It’s actually really good.”

“It’s called _Northern Downpour_ , by the way,” Ryan pipes up. _“Through playful lips made of yarn, that fragile Capricorn unraveled words like moths upon old scarves. I know the world's a broken bone but melt your headaches, call it home.”_

Brendon looks at him with amazement as he matches the pitch of the song perfectly. “Wait. That’s you, isn’t it? You said you were in a band.”

Ryan nods and smiles widely. “That was from our second album. We put our first out when I was seventeen. The second right before I quit the band. Dallon and Ian wanted to kill me, but Alex is doing okay as a lead singer.”

“Are they here tonight?” Brendon asks, looking around.

“Somewhere,” Ryan says as he makes a vague gesture. “Dallon’s the tall motherfucker that you can spot anywhere, Ian has bushy brown hair, and Alex currently has blue hair. It changes with his moods.”

Brendon looks around and spots Dallon right away. Alex is easy to spot next but he doesn’t find Ian. He shrugs and looks back at Ryan, who yawns. “Tired?”

Ryan nods and finishes his beer. “Spence, I’m gonna head back, get some sleep or maybe watch a movie.”

“I’ll walk with you. I need to get home tomorrow. I have a shift at the hospital to make up for being sick the last couple of days,” Brendon says. The two walk out of the bar and head down the street. “Do you want to come watch a movie at my apartment? I live alone so you could just stay asleep at my apartment when I go to work, if you want?”

"You barely know me,” Ryan states. Brendon gives him a look. “Okay fine.”

Brendon leads Ryan to his apartment and picks out a movie. “Make yourself comfortable. I’m going to grab some beers and popcorn.” He walks toward the kitchen and Ryan can hear him fixing popcorn.

 Ryan picks up the movie and looks at it. He smiles when he notices it’s Moana, which he’s wanted to see to satisfy his love for Disney but hasn’t been able to see. Ryan turns his head to look in the kitchen as he sees Brendon jiggling along to a beat in his head. “Having fun there?”

“I’ve got a damn song stuck in my head,” Brendon says. “I can’t remember the lyrics but I remember the guitar riffs. I could play them.”

“Go for it, I might know the song.”

Brendon brings over the popcorn and beer and grabs his guitar from his room before sitting down beside Ryan. He starts playing a random riff to warm up his fingers and then heads into the song. Ryan watches his hands and smiles. He recognizes the song almost immediately as one of his favorites.

“That’s _Across the Universe_. The Beatles. One of my absolute favorite songs. I listened to it on repeat when we were recording PO. Dallon and Spencer called me a hippie all the time for constantly listening to The Beatles.” Ryan laughs and reaches out for the guitar. “Can I play a song for you?”

Brendon nods and hands over his guitar. The movie, by now, is completely forgotten. Ryan stretches his fingers slightly and then looks at Brendon.

“I was the lead singer and lead guitarist when we started and Ian would play rhythm guitar. It was really cool, but we didn’t have Dallon. We found him in a bar out of all places. Our first bassist was Brent, but he sucked. This was one of the first songs I wrote,” Ryan rambles. He starts to play _Camisado_ , but his fingers slip after the first few notes. “Sorry, I haven’t played in years.”

Both of them went on playing and passing the guitar between them for hours before Ryan’s eyes drooped and Brendon heard his soft snores. Brendon smiles and grabs a blanket and curls around Ryan’s body. It’s not long before he is asleep too.

***

Ryan woke up the next afternoon to Brendon moving around as quietly as possibly. He stretches and looks up. “You could have woken me up.”

“You looked too cute to wake up,” Brendon says as he grabs his bag. He’s already dressed in his scrubs and has a cup of coffee in his hands. “I’ve got to be there in an hour. You can stay here or I can give you a ride home on the way.”

Ryan nods and grabs his shoes. “Can you drop me off on the way? Spence and Dal must be wondering where the hell I am.”

They both head out and Brendon drops off Ryan at his apartment. Ryan walks into his apartment to find Dallon, Spencer, and Ian waiting for him. He sighs and looks at them. “Don’t start. No, we did not hookup. We played his guitar all night. We fell asleep. That’s it. I need coffee. Please tell me one of you made coffee.”

“Here,” Spencer says, handing him a cup. “I wasn’t going to say anything. He seems like a great guy.”

Ryan shrugs and sits down. “Please don’t make this bigger than it is.”

“Dude, we’re not. Spence, we’ve got to go to the studio soon. Alex was laying down vocals today, but we’ve got to lay down bass and drums,” Dallon cuts in. “Ian, you’re on Ry watch today.”

Spencer moves as Ryan starts to protest. He shuts up when Dallon gives him a pointed look. They all knew Ryan had a habit of getting lost in his head and work. They had created something called “Ry Watch” for the days that Ryan was off work, which included someone staying with him and making sure he ate and slept.

"I need to write some lyrics though,” Ryan says, breaking the silence. For the past couple of years, since Ryan quit the band, he has been writing lyrics for them. Ryan is not, however, listed as a lyricist for the band. He has only been seriously out of the band for nearly four years, because that’s when he went to med school, but Ryan still get recognized by people on the streets, so they claim that the lyrics just come from the band in general. “You kind of need me.”

Ian laughs quietly and smiles at Ryan. “Could I possibly help with the lyrics? I have some ideas running around in my head.” Ryan answers with a nod before he goes to grab his notebook. Spencer and Dallon head to the studio and finish their parts for the album. Ian and Ryan spend the day writing lyrics and took breaks to eat. Ryan had fallen asleep on the couch by the time Spencer and Dallon came back from the studio. Spencer looks at his best friend and is reminded of the frail person Ryan was when they started the band. Ryan isn’t that person anymore.

Ryan wakes up hours later to a text message on his phone and a quiet apartment. He looks at the clock to see that it’s nearly five in the morning.

**unknown number: hey Ryan. It’s Brendon. I put my number in your phone when you were sleeping. Sorry if that sounds creepy. I just wanted to make sure you had my number.**

**rybear: dude, creepy as hell. Anyway, spent my day writing lyrics with the douche put on ry watch today.**

**bden: ry watch??? o_O**

**rybear: my friends think they are funny and have to keep an eye on me when im not at work.**

**bden: oh. Why are you still up?**

**rybear: slept for the last couple of hours. Work keeps me on a weird sleeping schedule.**

**bden: i get you. I just got off work a few minutes ago. Need some company?**

**rybear: you’re welcome to join me in my room as i watch netflix.**

**bden: omw.**

Ryan moves to straighten up his room and power up his laptop. Searching through Netflix, he picks Broadchurch, which he has wanted to watch recently. He rushes through the apartment when he hears a quiet knock on the door. “Hey,” he says as he opens the door.

“Hi,” Brendon says, smiling. “I hear there is Netflix in this for me?”

“Shh, Dallon and Spencer are sleeping. I have a show up on my laptop.” Ryan leads Brendon through the quiet apartment and to his bedroom. They settle on the bed with the laptop between them and Ryan clicks play. They make it halfway through the first episode before Brendon is sleeping soundly on Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan smiles and shuts down his laptop before he falls asleep with his head against Brendon’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two songs used in this chapter belong to Panic (ND and Camisado) and one mentioned belongs to The Beatles (Across the Universe). Any songs/lyrics you see in the future that you don't recognize nor I have stated are someone else's are most likely going to be things that I have written. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I really love cuddly Brendon and Ryan! It will definitely change in the future though.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the TV show The Night Shift (where this fic was inspired from). All characters belong to themselves except the ones I make up, like Rose and Andrew. I hope you like it and I should hopefully update my other story within the next week. College is crazy right now and I'm going back to work next week (hopefully I'll get some writing down there!).


End file.
